1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article carrier, and in particular to a carrier for small articles such as cameras, binoculars and radios.
2. Background Art
In general, article carriers of the type described herein should be comfortable to the user, should provide secure support for the article, and permit instant non-resistant and silent accessibility to the article. The usual practice of simply hanging cameras or binoculars from the neck on a single strap has long been recognized as unsatisfactory. The displacement of even moderate weight in this fashion can leave the use uncomfortable even during short durations of use. The article can easily swing against other objects and be damaged. Finally, in the absence of a cover, the article is exposed to the elements. While users often seek to secure and protect the article by arranging it inside the clothing, such practice severely impairs accessibility. Weight displacement about the neck remains problematic and troublesome vapour condensation problems occur when cold articles are positioned against a warm body.
A variety of harnesses have been proposed for attachment around the body of the user. In fact, the better carriers for cameras and binoculars include some form of harness system for mounting on the upper body of the user, and brackets or clips for attaching the article to the strap system, and consequently to the body of the user. Preferably, the article carrier offers some protection to the article being carried thereby.
Examples of article carriers of the above described type are found in Canadian Patent No. 1,162,169, which issued to D. M. Lyer et al on Feb. 14, 1984, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,643,803, which issued to J. R. Bates on Jun. 30, 1953; 3,152,738, which issued to J. E. Worsfold, Jr. on Oct. 13, 1964 and 3,884,403, which issued to R. A. Brewer on May 20, 1975. The devices disclosed by these patents meet some of the requirements but individually do not meet all of the requirements.